Minecraft - In Need of Players!
by Rodent2000XD
Summary: An Axle&Rodent fanfic. Unfortunately, those are the only characters I have! Send me your OC's by filling out the form in Chapter 1 via review or PM. Once I have enough, the fun shall begin! RatedK for possible battle/fight scenes. NO LONGER TAKING IN OCS! PLEASE STOP SENDING THEM IN BECAUSE THEY WILL BE IGNORED, AND IT WILL BE YOUR OWN FAULT! MAY NEED MORE FOR THE SEQUEL, SO WAIT!
1. Send in Your OCs!

**A/N: I thought I might have a go at a Minecraft fanfic, Axle&Rodent style. Unfortunately, those are all the characters I have. . . Yep, this is one of those fanfictions where you can send me your OC's and I'll put them in the story! Just fill out the form thing below to submit your characters, and the fun shall begin!**

**Name:**

**Male or Female:**

**Preferred weapon:**

**Strengths/weaknesses:**

**Skill:**

**Personality:**

**Profession, if any:**

**Pets (optional):**

**Are they a wanderer?:**

**Evil or good?:**

**Other characteristics:**

**A/N: Get those OC's in, via review or PM.**


	2. Reaching the Village

**A/N: Okay, let's get started! So far, I have only gotten one OC from spark n' jetz, so thanks to him, and go check out his stories. Continue sending in OCs through PM or review, using the format in Chapter One. Now then, here's the first chapter, but don't expect frequent updates. Enjoy, and send me any suggestions if you have them!**

**Chapter 1: Reaching the Village**

Spark leaned heavily against a birch tree, panting from his short battle against a group of creepers. His sword skills and trusty dog, RJ, had saved his life. He sent his thanks to the Mighty Notch for his quick reflexes, and reached down to pat his husky-like dog. His tail was drooping slightly, a sign that he was not on full health. Spark crouched next him, and fed him a raw pork chop.

RJ barked in appreciation and wolfed it down, wagging his tail as his health was restored.

"Good boy," Spark murmured, stroking RJ's soft fur, and the dog licked his face in reply, making his owner grin. He leaned backwards until he lying on his back on the grass, RJ walking over his stomach to reach his face. The sixteen year old Spark had to push his dog of him in order to stand. He did so carefully, so as not to accidentally break any of the many potions he carried with him.

Putting his sword back in its sheath at his belt, he continued walking. He was looking for some one to trade with, as he hadn't seen anyone for many weeks. That was one of the problems of being a wanderer, never settling down and staying in one place. But it was life he loved, exploring the world of Minecraftia.

RJ trotted ahead of him, tail high in the air. Suddenly, he stopped and barked loudly. Spark ran up to him to see what he was looking at: it was a village! _At last_! He thought, rewarding his dog with another pork chop, _a village! Brilliant!_

It was quite a large village, with many simple yet cosy looking buildings. A few people were wandering around, some farming and harvesting crops, others shearing sheep or milking cows.

Spark walked calmly towards the village, in case anyone thought that he was a threat, and called RJ to follow him. He trotted at his side, nose to the ground as he took in all the new and interesting scents.

Suddenly, something leapt from behind a tree, and Spark instantly recognised the glint of a sharpened blade. Within a second, he had drawn his own sword, and faced his opponent. They carried an iron sword, similar to his, with _'Sharpness II' _engraved on the blade.

Spark dodged a blow from his attacker, surprised at their swiftness. He swung his own sword at them, only to have it blocked. _Wow, _he thought, _they're almost as good as me!_

He ducked at an attempted blow to his head, and retaliated by swiping at their legs. They jumped nimbly and landed deliberately on his sword, causing him to fall – now he had no weapon. But he did have RJ.

The dog growled, hackles raised and teeth bared. But the other person merely put their sword back in its sheath, and offered Spark their hand.

"W-what?" was the first thing he said.

During the battle, he hadn't gotten a good look at his attacker, but now, as he looked up, he saw that they were female. She had short brown hair and soft brown eyes, and was dressed in full leather armour. All were dyed black except the cap, which was a dark blue. She looked about thirteen or fourteen to Spark, but seemed very mature.

He took her hand and she pulled him to his feet with remarkable strength. "Sorry about that," she said, picking up his sword and handing it back to him, "but I wasn't sure if you were hostile."

Spark sheathed his sword. "Yet you still attacked with a deadly blow to the head," he stated, dusting off his clothes.

She smiled. "True, but with the flat of the blade. It only would have knocked you out."

Spark nodded. "Ah, I see," he said.

"Who are you?" she asked

Spark shrugged. "A trader. The name is Spark, by the way," he added, offering his hand.

She shook it, and said, "I'm Rodent, and this is my village." She gestured to the buildings behind her. "Are you a wanderer?"

Sparked nodded again. "Yep, me and RJ here." He stooped to pat his faithful hound.

Rodent tossed a raw pork chop to him, and he wolfed it down with his usual eager speed.

"Were you planning on coming over to the village?" she asked.

"Yeah, if anyone there wants to trade. I've got a lot of items I've been holding on to until I finally find some one to trade with," Spark replied.

"I'll show you to the village. My older brother, Axle, is the leader of the place," said Rodent. She turned and walked towards the village, Spark following. They went into one of the larger buildings, which was made of a mixture of Spruce and Oak wood. Rodent closed the door after Spark entered.

"This is Axle's house, he's probably upstairs," said Rodent. She climbed up the flight of wooden steps at the far end of the room, and knocked on the wooden door, Spark following.

"Come in," said a voice from inside, and we entered. The room was like a study, with books surrounding the walls, and an enchantment table in the middle of the room. The strange symbols floated from the books towards the enchantment table and disappeared in its worn pages.

A mug of steaming hot tea was on a small table next to it, a diamond sword laying alongside the mug. A person, who looked about seventeen, was leaning over the book, eyebrows furrowed with concentration. They had hair similar to Rodent's, the eyes identical. He was also wearing full armour, except his was iron.

Spark stared at the mug of tea. "Umm. . ."

"He's British," Rodent whispered, and suddenly everything made sense. The person, who Spark assumed was Axle, looked up when he realized we had entered.

"Hey, Rodent," he said cheerfully. "Who's this?" he nodded his head in Spark's direction.

"This is Spark," Rodent replied, "and RJ, his dog. He is a wanderer and wishes to trade with the villagers."

"Ah, I see. Nice to meet you, Spark," said Axle, smiling at him.

"And the same to you – I take it you are Axle?" he replied.

Axle nodded. "That's me, yes." He straightened up from the enchantment table and sipped his tea. Rodent sniggered, and Axle glared at her.

Spark coughed awkwardly. "Are there any supplies that you need? I have many items that I wish to trade."

Axle shrugged. "You'd have to ask the other villagers," he said. "Rodent, would you mind showing Spark around and introducing him? Everyone is different here and requires different things for their work. I am aware that Turn Rithel needs a new hoe for a start."

Rodent nodded. "Sure. But it will have to be tomorrow, the sun is going down." Axle looked out of the one window.

"Oh, damn. I have totally lost track of time. Two hours I have been reading through this book – I'll have to do the enchanting tomorrow. . ." he trailed off. "I'm not sure if we have any spare rooms where you can stay, Spark," he continued.

"That's okay," said Rodent, "I've got a spare room in my house, remember? Anyway, I plan on going mob hunting tonight."

"Not on your own," said Axle firmly, "take someone with you, otherwise I won't let you go."

Rodent rolled her eyes. "Spoil sport," she muttered.

"I can go," Spark offered, "and RJ can come with us."

"Well. . . take some one else too," said Axle slowly. He clearly didn't trust Spark completely, which was understandable as he had only just met him.

"Fine, fine," said Rodent, "we had better get ready then – I'll saddle up three of the horses and we can leave in an hour. Do you have a bow, Spark?" she asked.

Spark nodded. "Yes, but I don't use it very often. I'm better with my sword."

Rodent grinned. "Yeah, that's true. I have to say, you are very skilled with a sword."

"What?" said Axle suddenly. "You attacked my sister?!"

"Calm down, Axle," said Rodent, "anyway, it was me who attacked him. He was only acting in self-defense."

"Still, if you had hurt my younger sister, I would have hurt you right back," he muttered.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," said Rodent, "but do you seriously think that I would be beaten by a boy? Not bloody likely."

Axle laughed, and Spark couldn't help but chuckle.

"Anyway, I'm off to the stables. Coming, Spark?" asked Rodent.

"Right, I'm coming," Spark replied, and I followed her down the stairs and out of the building.


	3. Riding Lesson With an Eccentric Farmer

**A/N: Wow dudes/dudettes, thanks loads for your support and encouragement! I now have five OCs, and I'm really looking forward to throwing 'em in the story! But don't panic if they come in a little later, I DO NOT want to rush this story, as it is usually a weakness of mine:(All your reviews and OCs are like brains to zombies – BRAAAIIIIINZ! (Okay, I'm not to good with similes. . .)**

**Chapter 2: The First Riding Lesson With an Eccentric Farmer**

Rodent and Spark arrived at the stables just as the sun was going down. A few of the villagers gave the newcomer odd looks as they passed, but Rodent ignored them.

"We don't usually get many people around our village," she explained, tightening the girth around a magnificent black stallion, "we're quite isolated from others, but it's nice to have someone new to talk to."

Spark nodded in understanding. "Who else is coming with us?" he asked, stroking the horse's long majestic neck. It eyed him curiously and flared it nostrils.

"I've invited our eccentric farmer to join us," Rodent replied, moving to tack up another horse.

"Sorry, 'eccentric'?"

Rodent tried not to grin. "You'll realise when you meet him – most people use the words 'crazy' or insane', but he's quite a nice person, really. Very friendly."

"They usually are," Spark muttered, and the black horse nudged him with its long nose. Rodent laughed, and lengthened the stirrups on the second horse. Just then, there was a loud 'baa' from a sheep outside the stables, and suddenly one raced inside, someone riding on its back. It slowed to a trot, and its rider dismounted. Spark was so shocked that he just stood there, staring. The sheep's rider was wearing leather armour, except they seemed to have customized it, so it was now covered in brightly coloured ribbons. He also looked slightly scared, looking around frantically before relaxing. Attached to his belt, Spark saw that the only weapons there were. . . scissors.

"'Ello!" he said cheerfully, and he dismissed his sheep with a wave of his hand. The well-trained animal dipped its head and left.

"Hey, Turn," said Rodent, equally cheerful. "Spark, this is Turn Rithel, our farmer. Turn, this is Spark, he's a trader and will be joining us on tonight's mob-hunt."

Turn grinned at Spark and shook his hand. "A pleasure to meet you, Mister Spark!" he said. "Here, have a ribbon." He untied one from his leather cap and offered it to the startled trader.

"Umm. . . thanks," said Spark awkwardly, and he tied the bright yellow fabric around his wrist at Rodent's whispered advice.

Turn beamed at him, his dark eyes shining happily. "Right then, are we ready to go?" he asked.

"Just about," Rodent replied, straightening the saddle on the third mount. "Are you sure you're up for this, Turn?" she asked a bit more quietly.

Turn nodded hesitantly. "I think so – but you know what I'm like, very much the stay at home sort." He flashed her a quick and reassuring smile.

"Okay, but if you need any thing, don't hesitate to ask," said Rodent. "Okay, Spark, you can take Shadow here," she patted the tall black stallion, "I'll take Magic, and Turn can take Trigger."

"Er, Rodent?" said Spark, as Turn pulled himself onto the skewbald's back, "I'm not sure how to ride a horse."

Rodent shrugged. "No problem, I'll show you how to get on first." Spark watched as she approached Shadow, the stallion tossing his mane in excitement. Rodent calmed him before putting her left foot in the left stirrup and hauling herself up. "It's quite easy," she said, and she leaned backwards casually on Shadow's rump.

Spark grinned and Turn laughed, doing to same with Trigger. "Quite relaxing," said the farmer, and he straightened up, a broad grin on his face.

Rodent gracefully dismounted. "Have a go," she said. "Shadow can be excitable at times, but you should be fine. If he rears, lean forward, and if he bucks, lean back. But it's very unlikely, he's quite well behaved."

"Okay. . ." said Spark uncertainly, and copied what Rodent had shown him about getting on. It felt strange, first time on a horse. Spark felt so far from the ground, and for a fleeting moment wished he was on a smaller horse like Turn's. But Turn was only riding Trigger because the farmer was so short and small for his age. "Now what?" asked Spark, not sure what to do.

"Grab hold of the reins," Rodent instructed, reaching up to place them in his hands, "and put your feet in the stirrups." Spark obeyed. "Just shorten your reins a bit. . ." Rodent murmured, ". . . and hold them tightly in case he tosses his mane or something – you don't want them to fly out of your hands. Yeah, that's better," she added. "Now, to make him move, gently squeeze his sides with your legs."

Spark added a light pressure to Shadow's sides. The horse took one step forwards. "Umm. . ."

Rodent grinned. "A little harder," she said, and Spark obliged. This time, Shadow began to walk forwards, and soon he was out of the stables.

"How do I stop?" he called back to Rodent.

"Pull on the reins!" she replied. Spark did so, and Shadow stood still. Rodent walked up to them, leading her own horse, and Turn followed on Trigger. "Ready to learn how to trot?" Rodent asked. "We need to at least have a canter before we can leave."

"Okay – how do I do that?" asked Spark.

"It's basically the same as asking for a walk," Rodent replied, pulling herself up onto the white mare that was Magic, "but you increase the pressure you apply with your legs once you have a walk. You can't trot without a walk, you can't canter without a trot, and you can't gallop without a canter," she recited. "It might also be an idea to learn to ride with one hand, because you'll need the other to hold your sword."

Spark squeezed Shadow's sides and the stallion was soon walking around outside the stables with a long stride and quick pace. Rodent joined him, taking the lead, while Turn merely watched them.

"Now just add a bit more pressure," Rodent called, "and be prepared for the bouncing when he begins to trot. Something that often helps reduce the bouncing you feel is if you stand up in your stirrups every second step."

Shadow was soon trotting, and Spark was growing more confident. He took Rodent's advice and stood up every second beat to reduce the bouncing sensation.

"Ready for a canter?" Rodent called.

"Sure, okay," Spark replied, and slowed to a walk as Rodent stopped.

"Right, once you have a fast trot going, just urge him on a bit more, he'll know what to do," she instructed. "I'll give you a demonstration."

She walked Magic around the space they had, and it quickly became a fast trot. Suddenly Magic's stride lengthened, and then Rodent was cantering around outside the stables, clearly enjoying herself.

Spark followed suit, learning why Rodent found cantering such fun.

**A/N: So yeah, this chapter was basically just a riding lesson for Spark, introducing the farmer Turn Rithel. Thank you so much for sending me the OC! I have fallen in love with his character XD. Please leave a review! (Apologies for any spelling mistakes)**


	4. Mob Hunt

**A/N: Hello again! Another chapter, I can't believe how fun this story is to write! Especially Turn Rithel's character XD Enjoy!**

**P.S. I'm having a break from taking in OCs, and for the others I haven't yet mentioned, if they are a wanderer, then I may have to change it. Sorry, but I think I only have one out of all the OCs that isn't a wanderer. But I may need more in later chapters.**

**Chapter 3: Mob Hunt**

**(Spark's POV)**

We cantered across the darkened plains, Rodent in the lead, me following, and Turn bringing up the rear. I spotted a group of monsters up ahead, and called out to Rodent. She acknowledged me by drawing her sword, the blade shining in the pale moonlight. I did the same, and Turn held one of the many pairs of scissors he had brought with him.

While Magic had slowed slightly to a trot, Rodent dismounted and prepared for battle. She was the first to bring down a monster, and the zombie dropped to the ground, defeated.

I stopped completely before I felt comfortable getting down, and did so clumsily. I looked around and faced Turn, ducking as he threw a deadly sharp pair of scissors at me. At first I thought he had tried to kill me or something, but turning around, I saw the dead body of a creeper lying on the ground behind me, the scissors having pierced its heart.

"Thanks, Turn!" I yelled, and he grinned in reply.

A zombie staggered towards me, its deformed arms outstretched as though asking for a hug. But I didn't fall for it. I charged straight at it, RJ (I had forgotten about him) grabbing hold of its leg with a snarl. The zombie made a strange gurgling noise and swiped at me, but I got out of the way in the nick of time, and sliced at its left arm. It howled and I finished it off with a swift slice to its front.

Our horses were standing still, all the monsters ignoring them and going for us. I threw a porkchop to RJ and he caught it, before I leapt back into the battle. I heard the clinking of bones and looked around, spotting the skeleton a few blocks away from Rodent. She was busy with two creepers and apparently hadn't noticed the skeletal archer behind them. I barely had enough time to shout and warn her, or take down the skeleton myself, when it fired an arrow.

The sharp fragment of flint buried itself deep into her left shoulder, and she yelped in pain. I ran over and swung my sword at the skeleton, decapitating it completely, while Turn took care of the creepers Rodent had been fighting. She grabbed the arrow and ripped it from her shoulder quickly, her eyes scrunched up as the pain washed over her. Rodent held onto the bloody arrow with her left hand, using the other to press on the wound to stop the flow of blood. She was unsteady on her feet, and Turn, having taken care of the creepers, guided her back to where the horses were standing. I was left to fight off the last zombie before joining them.

"Are you alright?" Turn was saying, looking into Rodent's eyes. I saw, to my horror, that they were slightly dull in colour.

"It was 'im," she mumbled, having to hold on to Turn to stay standing.

"Who?" asked Turn, holding on to her. "It was the skeleton who shot you." But Rodent shook her head, eyes closing. Turn picked her up, and turned to me. "Help me get her on the horse, would you?" he said, voice shaking. I nodded quickly and assisted Turn.

Rodent weakly held onto the reins when she was up, and Turn jumped up behind her, covering Rodent's hands in his own so as to have control over the horse.

I jumped up on Shadow, and took the lead as we rode back to the village Trigger trotting behind us. It seemed like an age before we arrived, and Axle was standing outside the stables, waiting for us. At first, he smiled when he saw us approach, but it quickly changed into one of shock and panic when he saw Rodent, who seemed to be drifting in and out of unconsciousness. He wasted no time and helping her down from the horse, and Turn dismounted after her. I jumped down from Shadow's back, and ran over to help. Axle carried Rodent to one of the smaller houses, and Turn opened the door for him. Axle nodded in thanks, and placed Rodent on the bed at the far end of the room. There were bookshelves on the walls, and a roaring fire in the fireplace at the other end. A flight of stairs were built into the wall, and by one of the windows was a table and two chairs.

Rodent groaned, and Axle crouched next to her. He turned to look at the farmer and gave his instructions.

"Get Lucie."

Over a hundred blocks away, a hooded figure peered around an oak tree. The three people he had seen were gone, having ridden away after one of them took an arrow to the shoulder. His arrow.

He sheathed his iron sword, '_flame I' _engraved on the glowing blade, and adjusted it so that it was strapped to his back, his midnight blue cloak covering it. He kept his bow handy, '_power III_' carved into the wood.

His shot had been good, but not good enough. If he aimed just a little lower, then his job would have been done. He would have won the battle that had been going on between him and Rodent for the last two years.

He pulled his dark blue hood so that it was covering his face completely, before he literally melted into the darkness. . .

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Introducing another character, and mentioning a second! Good lord. . . So, what did you think? Please leave a review, and apologies for any mistakes!**


	5. Slow Recovery

**A/N: Yet another chapter, good lord! I'm publishing these pretty fast, while I have the inspiration. I've even been planning the last chapter and the sequel (YES, THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! :D) So yeah, here's the chapter, and please leave me a review! I would love some more feedback or suggestions! (Apologies for any mistakes)**

**Chapter 4: Slow Recovery**

**(Rodent's POV)**

It hurt. Everything _hurt_. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes, my brain fuzzy and memory unorganized. I became aware, as I drifted back into consciousness, that my left arm was numb. I looked down at it, and saw that it had a white bandage wrapped around it. The sleeve of my tunic had been rolled up, probably our healer's doing.

I lifted my head up from where it lay on my pillow, and looked around. I was in my house, my beautiful, cosy little home, with the fire crackling and shadows dancing on the walls and bookshelves.

I swung my feet over the edge of the mattress, and slowly stood up. I felt dizzy, and wobbled for a moment before regaining my balance. I grabbed my sword from where it was on the bedside table, and used it as a walking stick, holding onto the hilt.

I ruffled my hair and made my way to the door, opening it and stepping outside. The first person I saw was Lucie, our village healer and medic, talking to two other people. I recognised them as Audrey Jones and Christi Gambles, and waved before joining them.

"You okay, Rodent?" asked Lucie, checking my bandage.

"Fine," I answered shortly. "Hello, Audrey, Christi," I added, nodded to each in turn. The both returned my greeting.

Audrey had waist length hazelnut coloured hair, pale skin, emerald green eyes, and a slim figure. She was wearing her usual green flannel shirt with a white undershirt, dark blue leather pants, brown combat boots, and leather fingerless gloves. Audrey is the village Sorcerer, and has unusual elemental powers, her main strengths all to do with fire. She isn't very trusting, the only person she can truly rely on being Christi, the village Hunter. Her hair was long, black, and curly, her eyes a deep blue colour. She was decked out in complete leather armour, all of it dyed black, with her '_Punch II_' bow strapped to her back. Her cat, Midnight, was with her, seated between her feet.

"Anything happen while I was. . . y'know," I asked, sheathing my sword as I adjusted to being upright.

Christi shrugged. "Nothing that we know of," she said.

"You should go and get some rest, Rodent," said Lucie, interrupting. "Your shoulder will take a while to heal."

I grumbled, but turned to walk back inside my house.

"Oh, one more thing!" Lucie called, and I looked around to face her. "This was tied onto the arrow that hit you," she said, holding out a small fragment of paper. I took it, and read it through multiple times:

_RODENT I WILL FIND YOU. -R_

"Mean anything to you?" said Lucie. I stared at the message. "Rodent? Are you okay?" she asked.

I was forced out of my thoughts, my heart beat quickening as the message's contents sunk in. "Yeah, fine. . ." I mumbled, and quickly turned and walked back into my house, the message in hand, slamming the door behind me.

"Problem?" said a smooth voice from across the room.

I whipped round, pain shooting through my shoulder as I did so, and turned to see Darx Finite leaning casually against my table.

"Hello, Darx," I said, dropping the message on my bedside table. "You here for a reason?"

"Hm – Rodent's not very friendly this morning, is she?" he murmured, his dark eyes scanning me.

I snorted. "Darx, what is the point in acting sinister all the time when I know that you're not really like that?"

Darx shrugged. "I felt like it. Anyway, I came in here mainly to get out of the sun – you know what I'm like when it comes to daytime."

"Yes, you don't like it," I said, collapsing into the armchair in front of the fire. "But it's not like you burn in daylight, like zombies and skeletons do."

"True, I just prefer the darkness, it's calmer," Darx replied. He narrowed his eyes. "How's your shoulder?"

I groaned. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Because they're concerned."

"Why? They can see that I'm alive, unless everyone is as stupid as I used to think," I said scornfully.

"Perhaps it's because of the message," said Darx quietly.

"Oh, you heard about that, did you?" I said. He nodded. "Well, just ignore it, it's irrelevant," I said.

"Oh? You know that do you?" he said, a slight challenge in his voice. I was quick to rise to it – I wasn't the type to back down.

"Yes, Darx, I do. Now, if you wouldn't mind leaving," I snapped, and pointedly turned my back. Darx shrugged and walked out, without looking back. I sighed in relief, happy in the silence. My shoulder ached, but I ignored it, and continued staring into the flames as they flickered in the fireplace.

"_So, he's back_," said a very quiet and anxious voice. I nodded. "_Will you be alright_?"

"I'll be fine," I said shortly, "don't worry about me – _We'll _be fine."

There were very soft footsteps, and then something a little shorter than myself, black with glowing green eyes appeared in front of me. It was a bit like an Enderman, except shorter.

"_Are you sure_?" it whispered, and I nodded again.

"You need not fear him," I said, "he is my enemy, and I will protect those around me should he attempt to harm them. He only wants to end me, everyone else is irrelevant."

The creature nodded. "_Are you frightened_?"

I looked straight into its eyes, and nodded, ever so slightly. "Yes, just a little." The Farlander stared at me with his penetrating emerald eyes. He walked forwards with outstretched arms, and I hugged him gently, mindful of his thin frame and frail body. I pulled him on to my lap, and he rested his head on my good shoulder, legs drawn up to his chin. We sat there together for a long time, me staring into the flames of the fire, and Alamo (because that was the Farlander's name) with his eyes closed, the steady rhythm of his heart beat pulsing against mine.

**A/N: Yep, I'm including the Farlanders! They are SOOO adorable! I'll probably include the Ender Golems and Titans, which are absolutely terrifying! Anyhow, please leave a review, and I'll work on the next chapter – any suggestions? **


	6. Caught

**A/N: Hello once again! Wow, I have so many ideas for the sequel! I'm already planning it, which I know is REALLY bad! But hey, as long as I keep my ideas somewhere, I can continue with this, and then go on to the sequel :D I have never been more inspired to write. . . you guys/girls are brilliant, you really are! BTW, sorry, but this chapter is a Rodent chapter, as was the other one. Sorry, I really wasn't planning it, but she's (ME!) sort of the main character, but I will do my best to include the others as much as I can in future chapters – Enjoy and leave a review! P.S. My brother AxleMC131 needs some more reviews for his awesome stories Base of Operations and White-Eyed Nightmares. Please go and check them out, review them, follow them, favourite them, and then tell other people all about them!**

**Chapter 5: Caught**

"What do you think, Alamo?" asked Rodent, turning to face her Farlander friend. He shrugged his thin shoulders and pointed at the bone handle. "Yeah, I thought so too," Rodent murmured, picking it up.

She rummaged through a chest and took out a netherrack knife blade, followed by a flint guard. She arranged them on the Tool Station, then turned round to present Alamo with a dagger, netherrack blade, flint guard, and bone handle.

"_Very nice_," he said, and carefully pulled it from Rodent's grasp. "_Don't you want it_?" he asked, but Rodent shook her head.

"I've got Ender's Revenge," she said, with a small smile, "you keep it, you may need it now that Raven is back. I named the blade 'Little Demon'."

Alamo nodded, and put it in the sheath that he himself had crafted with leather, and attached it to his newly made belt – it was his first weapon. The Farlanders were a peaceful folk, very rarely seen with weapons or fighting others.

There was a knock from downstairs, and Alamo instantly hid in another room and peered around the doorframe. Rodent put a finger to her lips before climbing down the stairs – no one else in the village knew about Alamo, and they absolutely could not find out.

Rodent opened the door to reveal Axle and Darx standing outside.

"Hey, Rodent," said Axle cheerfully, inviting himself inside, Darx following. "How are you?"

"Normal," Rodent replied, scowling at Darx who lazily raised an eyebrow before taking a seat. "What are two doing here?"

Axle stood in front of the fire, ignoring the question. "Why do you constantly have the fire going?" he asked. "Have you got netherrack in there or something?"

Rodent rolled her eyes. "Obviously – and I need it to keep warm, I feel the cold," she said. This was actually a lie, she kept the fire going because Alamo got cold very easily.

Axle nodded, clearly not fully believing her. "Right. . ." he said.

"So, what do you want?" said Rodent again, wandering over to the bookshelf and selecting a black leather-bound volume entitled 'Mighty Smelting'.

"It's about that note attached to the arrow," said Axle, and Rodent groaned.

"For Herobrine's sake, Axle," she said, "why do people keep -"

"Herobrine?" said Axle sharply, and Rodent realized her mistake.

"I meant Notch," she said quickly, and avoided eye-contact with her older brother. "Anyway, I've already told Darx that the message is nothing important, and doesn't concern anyone else!" she snapped.

Axle looked surprised at the sudden outburst, but kept calm. "Look, Rodent," he said, "we should probably. . . entertain the possibility that there is someone out there who -"

"Shut up!" Rodent shouted suddenly. "Shut up, you don't know what you're getting yourself into! I don't care if you feel that you need to protect me or whatever is going on in your head, this is no concern of yours, so just leave me alone!"

"Whoever's doing this is trying to kill you Rodent!" Axle shouted back. "Don't you care about your own _life_?"

"Of course I do, but I don't see why others should intervene – this is my battle, so push off!" she snapped, slamming the book she was holding onto the bedside table. There was a clattering noise from upstairs, and all three of them instantly looked up at the ceiling.

"What was that?" said Axle sharply, as he and Darx both drew their swords. Rodent jumped in front of the stairs before they could go up.

"Something must have fallen over," said Rodent, desperately thinking of excuses.

Axle looked at Darx, who shook his head. "No," he said, "that wasn't just something falling over – there's someone, or some_thing, _up there."

"Stand aside, Rodent," said Axle. "We'll investigate what's up there."

But Rodent wasn't having any of it. She drew her own enchanted iron blade and stood her ground. Shock flashed through Axle's eyes, but Rodent didn't let it get to her.

Darx advanced, but Axle stopped him, placing a hand on his shoulder and holding him back. Rodent nodded, and quickly sheathed her sword before turning and racing up the stairs, Darx breaking free of Axle's grasp and running after her. The village leader had no choice but to follow them.

There were three different rooms upstairs – Rodent's Tinker's Construct room, a spare bedroom, and a storage room. The noise had come from the Tinker's room, and Rodent ran inside first – Alamo was sitting on top of one of the many double chests, Little Demon pointed directly at Rodent. He lowered the weapon when he saw her, the smoke particles emanating from him creating a slight fog around the Farlander.

Shards of glass lay on the floor, from an empty potion bottle, and Rodent noticed that Alamo had a cut on his left arm, red and bleeding. She moved closer to him, avoiding the glass on the wooden floor, and inspected the wound.

"_I dropped a bottle_," said Alamo quietly, "_and cut myself with one of the shards when I slipped_," he explained.

Rodent nodded, and took out a small white piece of fabric from one of the chests, pressing it onto the cut, just as Darx and Axle burst into the room. There was silence as they stared at the scene before them, before Darx once again readied himself with his sword.

"What is _that_?" he snarled, and hurt crossed Alamo's face. His shoulders slumped, and Rodent could tell just by looking that he was about to shut down and let others get the better of him.

Rodent looked at the Farlander straight in the eye. "Don't back down," she whispered to him. "Remember the poem." Alamo froze suddenly, before standing up, his eyes bright with new confidence. The poem was in his mind, giving him strength as the last few words were recited:

"_The challenger rings then, straight and fair,_

_Justice is with us, beware. Beware!"_

Alamo's grip tightened around Little Demon, and he glared at Darx with his shining emerald eyes. For the first time in Alamo's life, he was angry. He wasn't frightened, or worried, he was _enraged_.

"_I'm a Farlander_," he said, voice stronger than ever. "_And my name is Alamo_."

"Rodent. . ." said Axle weakly, as Darx lowered his sword. "How long?"

Rodent straightened up, smiling proudly at Alamo before speaking. "About a year," she said. "When we found that ruin, you were convinced there would be no survivors – I wasn't. I went back to take a look, and I found Alamo in one of the dungeons. He was less than a block tall back then."

Alamo nodded, and opened a nearby chest, taking out some strange black horns. "_Ender Golem horns_," he said. "_They held us captive, until Rodent fought them and won the dangerous battle_."

Rodent shuddered at the memory of the Ender Golems; four blocks high, so much power and strength in the long arms they used to kill their victims – but the two-headed Titans were worse. Rodent remembered being grabbed suddenly by an Ender Titan, and thrown into the air, landing heavily on the hot desert sand. Luckily, an oasis of water was nearby, and Rodent had been able to jump inside without getting hurt further.

Axle sighed, and left the room without another word. Darx followed him, glaring at Alamo before he left.

Rodent grinned and hugged her Farlander friend. "Nice one Alamo," she said. "Always fight back."


	7. Author's Note

**A/N: Hello, this is just an author's note, sorry! I will be posting other chapters, so don't worry this has nothing to do with me stopping or anything. I would just like more people to look at my profile - I'm serious about it by the way, I really am gonna take cases if you have them - as I need something to do! My email for cases is up there as well, so you can use that to contact me and fill me in on details. Even if it's just some made up puzzles!**

**Thanks, and please give me something to do! (BORED. . .)**

**~Rodent**


End file.
